Tajemnica Baskerville’ów/15
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XV. Rzut oka wstecz. W końcu listopada Holmes i ja w wieczór ciemny i dżdżysty siedzieliśmy przy kominku w naszej bawialni na Baker-Street. Mój przyjaciel był w wybornym humorze i skorzystałem z tego, aby go wybadać o nieznane mi dotychczas szczegóły sprawy Baskerville. Sir Henryk i doktor Mortimer bawili w Londynie, gotując się do dalekiej podróży, która miała wzmocnić nerwy baroneta. — Cała ta sprawa była jasną i prostą z punktu widzenia rzekomego Stapletona — mówił Holmes, w odpowiedzi na moje pytanie. — Dla nas zaś, którzyśmy nie znali jego pobudek i celów, wydawała się tajemniczą i zawiłą. Znajdziesz moje poglądy pod literą B'' w moich aktach kryminalnych. — Wolałbym, żebyś mi to opowiedział żywem słowem. — Dobrze, ale nie ręczę za dokładność. Pamięć może mnie mylić. Otóż moje badania wykryły, że portret rodzinny nas nie zawiódł. Ten łotr był synem Rogera Baskerville, młodszego brata sir Karola; wywędrował do Ameryki z bardzo złą reputacyą. Ożenił się tam z Beryl Garcia, najpiękniejszą kobietą w Costa-Rica, a sprzeniewierzywszy znaczną sumę z publicznych funduszów, zmienił nazwisko na Vandeleur, uciekł do Anglii i założył szkołę dla chłopców w Yorkshire. Do obrania tego zawodu skłoniła go znajomość, zawarta w drodze powrotnej z nauczycielem suchotnikiem, niejakim Fraser. Weszli w spółkę. Dopóki Fraser żył, szkoła szła dobrze i prowadzona była z poczuciem obywatelskich obowiązków, ale po jego śmierci zyskała jaknajgorszą opinię, as wreszcie okryła się hańbą. Vandeleur uznał za stosowne zmienić nazwisko. Jako Stapleton, z resztkami ukradzionych pieniędzy, z pięknymi zbiorami entomologicznymi przesiedlił się do Anglii południowej. Muzeum Brytańskie objaśniło mnie, że był powagą na polu owadoznawstwa; odkrył dużo gatunków, które noszą nazwisko Vandeleur. Ten nikczemnik zbadał zapewne swoje stosunki rodzinne i dowiedział się, że jedno tylko życie ludzkie stoi pomiędzy nim a olbrzymią fortuną. Przypuszczam, że w chwili osiedlania się w Devonshire nie miał jeszcze wytkniętego jasno planu; lecz że od początku żywił złe zamiary, świadczy o tem fakt, iż żonę swą podawał jako siostrę. Widocznie miał już wtedy projekt użycia jej za narzędzie, choć nie wiedział jeszcze, jakiemi drogami dojdzie do celu. Przedewszystkiem postarał się osiąść jaknajbliżej siedziby swych przodków, powtóre — nawiązać przyjazny stosunek z sir Karolem Baskerville, oraz z jego sąsiadami. Baronet opowiedział mu sam o psie, prześladującym ich ród, i zgotował tem sobie śmierć okropną. Stapleton — gdyż tak go będę nazywał w dalszym ciągu — wiedział, że sir Karol ma wadę serca i że gwałtowne wstrząśnienie może go zabić; wiedział też, że jest przesądnym i że wierzy w tę legendę. Nikczemnik poznał odrazu, jaką może stąd korzyść osiągnąć; obmyślił dla baroneta śmierć niezawodną, za którą nikt nie mógł być pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności. Przeprowadził swój plan bardzo zręcznie. Zwyczajny łotr byłby użył psa rozjuszonego — on nadał mu jeszcze pozory piekielnej bestyi. Kupił najdziksze i największe psisko, jakie mógł dostać u handlarzy Ross and Mangles w Londynie. Przywiódł go do stacyi North Devon, odległej od Baskerville-Hall i nadłożył ogromny kawał drogi, idąc łąką i moczarami, aby go nikt nie spostrzegł. Wpierw wynalazł dla niego schronienie w Grimpen-Mire i tam go odrazu wprowadził. Trzymał go na łańcuchu i czekał sposobności. Ale niełatwo było ją znaleźć. Stary baronet nie wychodził nigdy za obręb pałacu po zachodzie słońca. Kilkakrotnie Stapleton czyhał na niego z psem, lecz bezskutecznie. Wtedy-to okoliczni włościanie widzieli ogromne psisko, co spowodowało wskrzeszenie legendy. Stapleton miał nadzieję, że jego żona zdoła doprowadzić sir Karola do zguby, lecz natrafił na niespodziewany opór. Nie chciała rozkochywać starego gentlemana; ani groźby, ani nawet kije nie zdołały ją skłonić do tak niecnego wspólnictwa. Stapleton musiał działać sam. Pomogła mu dobroczynność sir Karola. Zacny starzec, zwiedziony pozorami, polubił Stapletona i za jego pośrednictwem świadczył dużo dobrego, między innymi pani Laurze Lyons. Stapleton poznał ją przypadkowo, zainteresował się niby jej losem i wzbudził dla niej współczucie w litościwem sercu baroneta; że zaś potrafił zyskiwać względy kobiet i przedstawił się jako kawaler, wkrótce zdobył nietylko zaufanie, lecz i serce pięknej Laury; dawał jej też do zrozumienia, że się z nią ożeni, jeśli ona rozwiedzie się z mężem. Usłyszawszy, że sir Karol, z porady doktora Mortimer, zamierza opuścić Baskerville-Hall, postanowił działać bezwłocznie, w obawie, aby ofiara nie wysunęła się z jego szponów. Skłonił zatem panią Lyons do napisania listu, w którym błagała baroneta o przybycie do furtki ogrodowej w przeddzień jego wyjazdu do Londynu. Następnie odradził jej stawić się na miejscu umówionem. Wracając wieczorem z Coombe-Tracey, spuścił psa z łańcucha, posmarował go fosforem i przyprowadził do furtki, wiedząc, że stary gentleman zjawi się przy niej od strony pałacu. Pies, poszczuty przez swego pana, przeskoczył przez furtkę i ścigał biednego baroneta; ten uciekał aleją widzów, wołając o pomoc. Pies biegł trawnikiem, baronet aleją żwirową; dlatego pozostały tylko ślady jego kroków. Widząc, że leży bez ruchu, pies zbliżył się zapewne, obwąchał go, a gdy poczuł, że już nie żyje, zawrócił się. Stapleton przywołał go, odprowadził do improwizowanej budy w Grimpen-Mire i uwiązał znowu na łańcuchu. Śmierć sir Karola pozostała niewyjaśniona; władze policyjne łamały sobie głowę nad jej przyczyną, okolica była w strachu, wreszcie oddano sprawę w nasze ręce. Rozumiesz piekielny podstęp tego łotra; tak się urządził, że nie można było znaleźć śladów zbrodni, ani wytoczyć procesu mordercy. Jedyny jego wspólnik zdradzić go nie mógł. Obie kobiety, wplątane w tę sprawę: pani Stapleton i pani Laura Lyons, miały pewne podejrzenia; mrs. Stapleton wiedziała nawet o złych zamiarach męża względem sir Karola, a także o istnieniu psa. Mrs. Lyons nie miała wprawdzie pojęcia ani o jednem, ani o drugiem, lecz zastanowiło ją, że śmierć starego gentlemana wynikła o godzinie, wyznaczonej na spotkanie z nią. Obie kobiety znajdowały się jednak pod wpływem tego łotra — nie miał powodu obawiać się zdrady z ich strony. Pierwsza część szatańskiego zadania była spełniona, pozostawała druga, trudniejsza. Stapleton mógł na razie nie wiedzieć o istnieniu spadkobiercy w Kanadzie. Bądź co bądź, dowiedział się o tem wkrótce po śmierci sir Karola od swego przyjaciela, doktora Mortimer, który go też uwiadomił o przybyciu sir Henryka. Pierwszą myślą Stapletona było zapewne zgładzić go ze świata w Londynie. Stracił zaufanie do żony od chwili, gdy nie chciała mu pomagać w zastawianiu sideł na sir Karola. Bał się jednak zostawić ją samą na dłuższy czas, dlatego wziął ją ze sobą do Londynu. Doszedłem, że zamieszkali w hotelu Mexborough, przy Craven Street. Stapleton zamykał żonę na klucz a sam, przyprawiwszy brodę, dla niepoznaki, śledził każdy krok doktora Mortimer, jeździł za nim na Baker-Street, a następnie na dworzec i do hotelu Northumberland. Żona domyślała się jego planów, lecz obawiała się ostrzedz upatrzoną ofiarę. Gdyby list wpadł w ręce Stapletona, jej własne życie byłoby w niebezpieczeństwie. Jak wiemy, wpadła na myśl wycięcia z gazety słów, któremi ostrzegała baroneta. List doszedł rąk baroneta i był pierwszą zapowiedzią niebezpieczeństwa. Stapleton postarał się o but sir Henryka, aby w razie danym wyzyskać węch psa i wprowadzić go na trop ofiary. Posługacz hotelowy dostarczył mu obuwia, za hojną pewnie opłatą; lecz pierwszy but wykradziony, był nowy; Stapleton kazał go podrzucić i dostał drugi, noszony. Ten drobny fakt wprowadził mnie odrazu na domysł, że prześladowca sir Henryka chce użyć psa do swych celów. Nazajutrz baronet przybył tutaj; Stapleton śledził go w dorożce. Sądząc z tego, że mnie znał i wiedział, gdzie mieszkam, gotów jestem przypuścić, że już poprzednio miał powody obawiać się mojej działalności wywiadowczej i że nie był nowicyuszem na polu zbrodni. W ciągu trzech lat ostatnich okradziono w Devonshire cztery dwory. W żadnym wypadku złoczyńcy nie zostali ujęci. Wreszcie w maju roku bieżącego zrabowano Folkstone-Court, przyczem został zabity służący, który pierwszy dostrzegł zamaskowanego złodzieja. Mógłbym ręczyć, że był nim Stapleton, który w ten sposób zasilał swe fundusze. Mieliśmy dowód jego bezczelności w tem, że podał moje nazwisko dorożkarzowi. Zrozumiał wtedy, iż go śledzę i że nie będzie mógł spełnić swych zamiarów w Londynie. Powrócił do Devonshire i oczekiwał tam przybycia baroneta. — Przepraszam cię — rzekłem. — Czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, kto żywił psa podczas pobytu Stapletona w Londynie? — Ważna to kwestya — odparł. — Zastanawiałem się nad nią i doszedłem do przekonania, że Stapleton miał wspólnika. W Merripit-House był stary lokaj, Antoni. Wiem, że pozostawał u niego w służbie conajmniej lat kilka, bo widziano go za czasów, gdy Stapleton był kierownikiem szkoły w Yorkshire. Ten człowiek musiał wiedzieć, że Beryl jest żoną, nie siostrą jego pana. Po zamachu na sir Henryka, Antoni zniknął bez śladu. Otóż to imię, rzadkie w Anglii, jest bardzo pospolite w Hiszpanii i w Ameryce hiszpańskiej. Ów służący, również jak i pani Stapleton, mówił po angielsku płynnie, lecz z akcentem miękkim, południowym. Widziałem sam Antoniego, idącego do Grimpen-Mire ścieżką, wytkniętą przez Stapletona. Zapewne ten, podczas jego nieobecności, żywił psa, choć zapewne nie wiedział, do jakiego celu jest przeznaczony. Teraz słówko o mojej działalności w czasie, gdyś przebywał z sir Henrykiem w Baskerville-Hall. Pamiętasz może, jak oglądając papier, na którym były przyklejone słowa, wycięte z ''Timesa, badałem znak wodny; trzymałem wtedy papier przy oczach. Otóż zaleciała mnie subtelna woń białego jaśminu. Jest siedemdziesiąt pięć gatunków perfum, które każdy detektyw powinien rozróżniać; wiele wypadków zależy od szybkiego poznawania perfum. Jaśmin naprowadził mnie na domysł, że list został przesłany przez kobietę. Już wtedy moje podejrzenia zwróciły się ku Stapletonom. Wiedziałem więc o istnieniu psa i o miejscu zamieszkania mordercy, zanim wyruszyliście do Devonshire. Postanowiłem śledzić Stapletona. Oczywiście nie mógłbym tego dokonać, przebywając z wami, albowiem łotr miałby się na baczności. Zwiodłem wszystkich, nie wyłączając ciebie, i zjawiłem się potajemnie, wówczas, gdy sądziliście wszyscy, że bawię w Londynie. Ukrywałem się przeważnie w Coombe-Tracey, chroniąc się w jaskini na moczarach tylko wtedy, gdy moja obecność na polu działania była niezbędną. Cartwright w przebraniu chłopca wiejskiego, oddawał mi znaczne usługi. Dostarczał mi pożywienia i czystej bielizny. Podczas gdym ja śledził Stapletona, on śledził ciebie, tak, że wiedziałem o każdym twoim kroku. Mówiłem ci już, że twoje raporty dochodziły mnie szybko, odsyłano mi je natychmiast z Baker-Street do Coombe-Tracey. Przydały mi się bardzo, zwłaszcza biografia Stapletona. Pomogła mi ona wykryć jego tożsamość i stosunek do pięknej towarzyszki. Sprawa powikłała się przez ucieczkę więźnia Seldona i jego porozumienie się z Barrymorami. I tę zawiłość rozplątałeś, choć i ja doszedłem do tego samego wyniku, na mocy własnych spostrzeżeń. W chwili, gdyś mnie odnalazł na moczarach, miałem już w ręku wszystkie nici spisku, lecz nie posiadałem materyału dowodowego, z którym mógłbym stanąć przed sądem. Nawet zamach na sir Henryka, który skończył się śmiercią Seldona, nieszczęsnego więźnia, nie mógł nam pomódz do wykazania zbrodniczości Stapletona. Nie było innej rady, jak go schwytać na gorącym uczynku, a w tym celu musiałem użyć sir Henryka, z narażeniem jego nerwów. Przyznaję, że moja w tem wina: trzeba było poprowadzić sprawę inaczej i oszczędzić naszemu klientowi tej przykrości, ale nie mogłem przewidzieć, że ten łotr posmaruje psa siarką i że owej nocy będzie mgła, dzięki czemu sir Henryk nie mógł widzieć z oddali czworonożnego sprzymierzeńca Stapletona, który wyskoczył znienacka i przestraszył tego odważnego człowieka. Zresztą doktor Mortimer i wezwani specyaliści upewniają, że nasz przyjaciel powróci niebawem do równowagi i że odzyska spokój ducha, zachwiany nietylko tym wypadkiem, lecz i sercowym zawodem. Pozostaje mi już tylko zaznaczyć rolę pani Stapleton. Mąż wywierał na nią wpływ demoniczny; niewiadomo, czy go bardziej kochała, czy też się bała. Bądź co bądź, słuchała go niewolniczo, stawiając mu opór wtedy tylko, gdy chciał ją zmusić do wspólnictwa w zbrodni. Pragnęła ostrzedz sir Henryka, bez narażenia męża; próbowała kilkakrotnie, lecz bezskutecznie. Stapleton był zdolny do zazdrości: widząc, że baronet zaleca się do jego żony, choć to leżało w jego zamiarach, nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się od gwałtownego wybuchu. Opamiętawszy się, udawał, że sprzyja rodzącemu się uczuciu, zapraszał sir Henryka do Merripit-House, w nadziei, że wcześniej czy później nadarzy się sposobność wciągnięcia go w zasadzkę. Nagle w dniu, oznaczonym na zamach, żona oświadczyła się przeciwko niemu. Do uszu jej doszła wieść o nagłej śmierci zbiegłego więźnia na moczarach, a że wiedziała, iż pies trzymany jest tam na uwięzi, domyśliła się, jaką śmierć Stapleton gotuje sir Henrykowi, tembardziej, gdy mąż przyprowadził psa i zamknął go w oficynie. Owego wieczora, przed przybyciem sir Henryka na obiad, wśród małżonków wynikła sprzeczka. Beryl nazwała męża zbrodniarzem; rozwścieczony, chcąc ją do tknąć boleśnie, oznajmił jej, że kocha inną. To brutalne wyznanie zerwało ostatnie pęta, łączące ją z nędznikiem, i wznieciło w jej sercu nienawiść i pragnienie zemsty. On spostrzegł tę zmianę, i obawiając się, aby go nie zdradziła, uwiązał ją do słupa i zamknął na klucz. Pewien był, że po dokonanej zbrodni, gdy cała okolica przypisywać będzie śmierć sir Henryka przekleństwu, ciążącemu na jego rodzie, on, Stapleton, zręcznem kłamstwem i pochlebstwem zdoła odzyskać uczucie swej żony, skłonić ją do milczenia i do przyjęcia faktów dokonanych. Na tem polu spotkałby go zawód niewątpliwy. Kobieta, w której żyłach płynie krew hiszpańska, nie zapomina podobnej urazy. Oto i wszystko, co wiem o tej ciekawej sprawie. Jedno tylko pozostaje do wyjaśnienia: w jaki sposób Stapleton, doszedłszy do sukcesyi, byłby wyjaśnił, dlaczego tak długo zamieszkiwał w pobliżu Baskerville-Hall pod przybranem nazwiskiem? W jaki sposób byłby się upomniał o spadek, bez zwrócenia podejrzeń? Pani Stapleton zeznaje, iż jej mąż miał w tym względzie kilka projektów: albo upomnieć się o sukcesyę z Ameryki południowej i tam dowieść swej tożsamości i uzyskać fortunę, nie przyjeżdżając do Anglii; albo dostarczyć jakiemu wspólnikowi potrzebnych legitymacyj i za jego pośrednictwem spadek otrzymać; albo prowadzić sam sprawę na miejscu, lecz pod inną postacią zewnętrzną, w takiem przebraniu, żeby nikt poznać go nie mógł. Znając go, jestem pewien, że wybrnąłby z tych trudności. A teraz, mój drogi, dość już o tej sprawie. Kosztowała nas niemało trudu. Zasłużyliśmy na rozrywkę. Dziś dają „Hugonotów”. Wziąłem lożę. Czyś słyszał kiedy Reszków? Ubierzemy się zaraz i przed widowiskiem pojedziemy na obiad do pierwszorzędnej restauracyi. Dobrze?... c.}}